


House of cards

by GreenPrince



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of homophobia and transphobia, But also good friends, But it's ok they get over it, Draco growing up without the Lucius influence, Drarry, Durmstrang Student Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Harry does not have time for yout bullshit, M/M, My poor children are being manipulated by adults, No toxic relantionship, Original Character(s), SLYTHERINS STANDING EACHOTHER, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Trans Male Character, oblivious boys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPrince/pseuds/GreenPrince
Summary: Draco nunca fue a Hogwarts. Fue enviado por su padre a Durmstrang para que aprendiera las artes oscuras. Allí se ha convertido en un gran mago y en el jugador de quidditch profesional más joven de la historia, consiguiendo una legión de fans en todo el mundo mágico. Siendo Harry Potter uno de ellos.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Para mi que me lo he currado yo solo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Para+mi+que+me+lo+he+currado+yo+solo).



> No soy la persona más constante del mundo, pero sí que quiero terminar este fanfic. Escribo cuando puedo porque la universidad y las prácticas me tienen en la: mierda. Los comentarios son bienvenidos, me motivan a seguir.

4 de agosto de 1994  
-Harry. No te pueden gustar los dos al mismo tiempo. ¡Son polos opuestos! ¡Enemigos mortales incluso! Tienes que escoger a uno y estar a su lado en la batalla que, por cierto, es esta maldita tarde.  
-Pero Ron, tú no lo entiendes. Ambos son geniales; sus estilos y maneras de actuar son muy distintas, lo sé, pero eso no significa que no me puedan gustar los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-Pero eso es como… Serles infiel a ambos. Además hoy es el día; hoy tienes que escoger a uno. No puedes luchar en ambos bandos. Y más te vale hacer esta decisión bien Harry, porque puedes ganarte muchos enemigos. Incluyéndome a mí.  
-Vamos Ron, no puedes dejar de ser mi amigo por mis gustos personales. Sé de que lado estás y no es justo que por “elegir a tu peor enemigo” algo vaya a cambiar entre nosotros.  
-¡Harry! No estas decidiendo qué pantalones te vas a poner por la mañana, ¡esto va a cambiar todo tu futuro, por el amor de Merlín madura un poco!- exclamó Ron desesperado-Y créeme amigo, una vez que te decantes por uno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
-Creo que estás siendo algo melodramático. Me quedo con los dos.- sentenció un Harry bastante seguro de sí mismo mientras retaba con la mirada a su amigo.  
-¡Pero es que con uno no te vale o qué! Deberías ser capaz de satisfacerte a ti mismo con uno y entregarte a él a cuerpo y alma.  
-Uno solo no cubre ni mis necesidades más básicas te lo puedo garantizar.  
-Mira- dijo Ron con cansancio en la voz- no quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces de mago criado por muggles. ¡Debes escoger un equipo de quidditch ya! ¡Hoy es la final!  
-Para ti es muy sencillo: apoyas a Irlanda porque toda tu familia lo hace. ¡Yo no tengo ataduras, Ron!  
-Harry. Sabes que te aprecio como amigo. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero llevamos en esta tienda dos horas. Escoge de una vez a que equipo vas a animar y cómprate la maldita bufanda.  
-Esta bien. Animaré a Bulgaria.  
-Te odio-contestó Ron poniendo cara de desagrado mientras veía a su mejor amigo pagar en el mostrador.  
-Lo sé- contestó Harry con una sonrisa. “Siempre es divertido discutir con Ron sobre quidditch”, pensó Harry, “imagínate con todos los Weasly al completo”.

Harry ya sabía a que equipo iba a animar desde el principio, pero lo encantaba hacer enfadar a Ron. Harry era, como no podía ser de otra manera, un enorme fan de la selección búlgara. El mayor fan de todos como se auto denominaba él en su cabeza. La verdad es que su decisión poco tenía que ver con los ideales del equipo, su estrategia o colores. No. Todo se reducía a una simple razón, o más bien, persona: Draco Malfoy.  
Draco era el jugador de quidditch profesional más joven de la historia. Se había tenido que modificar el reglamento para que le dejaran jugar en la selección a un jugador tan joven como él, y aún así no podía jugar en partidos oficiales cuando era época de exámenes, a pesar de que eso le limitaba un poco nada le había detenido para convertirse en el mejor buscador que el mundo mágico ha visto en por lo menos un siglo. ¡Por supuesto que Harry iba a ser su fan!  
Desde que Harry averiguo que Draco Malfoy no solo tenía su edad sino que también era de Inglaterra no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir una admiración ciega hacia el chico. Y como para no. Draco era todo lo que Harry aspiraba a ser algún día: el mejor buscador, uno de los mejores estudiantes de Dursmtrang, un mago poderoso, todo el mundo le adoraba, las chicas de todos los cursos de Hogwarts tenían al menos una foto suya en algún sitio…  
A Draco le sentaba bien la fama, tenía el don de hacer que todo el mundo cayera a sus pies con solo sonreír. Y no solo era guapo, sino que también era muy inteligente y lo dejaba claro en cada entrevista que daba: él no era solo una cara bonita o un buen jugador, él era mucho más.  
Y vaya que si lo era. Solo con ver la forma con la que trata a sus fans y lleva la fama tan bien con tan solo quince años hacía que Harry estuviera celoso. Ojalá el pudiera sobrellevar tan bien que todo el mundo mágico supiera su nombre.  
Harry admiraba a Draco por muchas razones. Y hoy iba a poder verle jugar en directo en la final de quidditch.  
Nada podía estropear ese día.

...

 

-Pormerlínpormerlínpormerlínharryharryharryyyyy van a salir ya por merlín no estoy preparado para esto me va a dar un ataque- dijo Ron histérico mientras le zarandeaba de un lado para otro.  
-Amigo; yo te aprecio, pero creo bastante trabajo estoy haciendo para poder mantener mis latidos a una velocidad normal como para que encima me estés agitando el cerebro.  
-Lo siento- contestó mientras le soltaba- es que no me puedo creer que estemos viendo la final de quidditch los tres juntos. ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!  
-Si Ron está así no quiero ni imaginarme como estas tú Harry- dijo Hermione mientras asomaba la cabeza desde el otro lado de Ron- !vas a ver por fin a tu ídolo!  
-Ya tío, a ver si le ves y se te pasa la obsesión porque llevamos unos meses oyendo tantos datos aleatorios sobre la vida del pobre chico que casi podríamos escribir su biografía mejor que él mismo.  
-Me estáis haciendo quedar como un acosador. Sólo soy un fan muy entregado. Yo no tengo ninguna obses-aY POR MERLÍN QUE YA SALE EL EQUIPO DE BULGARIA  
-Le va a dar algo- dijo Ron mirando a su amiga con una mueca divertida.  
-De esta no sale- contestó esta- ¿Te lo imaginas? “El-Niño-que-vivió-murió-de-un-ataque-al-corazón-al-ver-a-su-ídolo” Creo que a Rita Skeeter le encantaría este titular.

Sin embargo Harry era incapaz de oír las bromas y risas de sus amigos, estaba demasiado embelesado con las acrobacias que iban haciendo uno a uno los miembros del equipo. Daría todo por estar ahí arriba jugando con ellos. Jugando al lado del mismísimo Draco Malfoy nada más y nada menos. Harry sabía que daría toda su fortuna por ello y aunque le asustó un poco el fanatismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos todo dejo de importar. Porque acaba de salir Viktor Krum, el antiguo buscador. Draco le había quitado el puesto nada más entrar al equipo y, aunque Viktor era muy bueno, nadie superaba a Draco. Viktor era ahora un gran cazador, de hecho, según la humilde opinión de Harry, Krum era mucho mejor cazador que buscador, pero aunque Harry se creía alguien muy objetivo, no lo era mucho en lo relativo al joven buscador rubio.  
Krum era el sexto jugador en salir al campo. Y eso significaba una cosa: Draco Malfoy era el siguiente. Ya podría estar Krum haciendo uso de sus mejores habilidades que Harry no iba a prestarle ni la más mínima atención.  
Entonces su nombre resonó por todo el estadio. Harry no pudo captar nada más que un borrón rubio en el aire hasta que su imagen fue proyectada en grande. Ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa de superioridad que a pesar de que te dejaba claro que él era mejor que tu y lo sabía no podías enfadarte porque sabes que es cierto y lo aceptas. A Harry le encantaba esa sonrisa.  
Draco se movía en el aire como si fuera su dueño, como si él mismo lo hubiera creado y supiera mejor que nadie como moverse en él. Casi era como ver una danza, hacía trucos con la escoba haciendo que las habilidades de sus compañeros quedaran en cosas de principiantes. Todo el estadio estaba embelesado. Algunos gritaban con emoción cada vez que hacía un movimiento especialmente difícil, otros no podían cerrar la boca del asombro (como Ron) incluso había gente llorando de la emoción.  
Pero Harry no podía respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba ante la belleza del espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Tampoco le importaba. El oxígeno no parecía una necesidad en ese momento. Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era intentar memorizar todo lo que estaba viendo porque sabía que nunca vería nada igual.  
Sin embargo todo lo bueno se acaba. Y Malfoy paró de hacer su danza en el aire para rodear el estadio saludando el público.  
Harry volvió a encontrar el aliento.  
Sin apartar los ojos de su jugador favorito vio como se acercaba cada vez más a su zona. Harry era consciente de que sería una mancha en una multitud, que a la velocidad que iba no podía ver ni recordar las caras de alguien, y menos lo haría con la de Harry. Pero no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante el hecho de que iba a pasar justo a la altura de su grada. Que iba a poder verle de cerca y que, por un momento, ambos iban a estar a la misma altura.  
Sin embargo lo que Harry no se esperaba es que justo cuando Draco Malfoy llego a su altura paró en seco su escoba bruscamente mientras le miraba con asombro en sus ojos. Harry no sabía si estaba alucinando o qué pero podría jurar que Draco Malfoy le estaba mirando a él. A él.  
El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando de verdad se dio cuenta de que sí que le estaba mirando. Draco Malfoy le estaba mirando. El pensamiento de que debía tener una cara de completa adoración hizo que un ligero rubor le subiera a las mejillas. Pero esa preocupación no duró mucho.  
Tras lo que parecieron años Draco sonrió con la sonrisa más dulce que Harry había visto nunca y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de desaparecer hacia el centro del estadio para reunirse junto a su equipo.  
Draco Malfoy acababa de guiñarle el ojo a él. Le había sonreído. Le había visto.  
Harry fue incapaz de prestar atención a la primera parte del partido.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Los primeros capítulos serán bastante cortos, pero prometo que a medida avance la trama se hacen más largos e interesantes.

Draco Malfoy no era un estudiante corriente. No solo por ser el heredero de una reconocida familia, ni por ser un famoso jugador de quidditch, ni siquiera por ser de los mejores estudiantes de Dursmtrang.  
Draco Malfoy ocultaba muchos secretos.  
Algunos tenían que ver con su familia, otros con su futuro y su papel en una guerra a la que estaba destinado a participar desde su nacimiento. Pero los mayores secretos eran los que se ocultaban en lo más profundo de su mente, demasiado al fondo como para que ni siquiera el mismo Draco pudiera alcanzarlos. Secretos por los que sin ninguna duda podría ser asesinado.  
Aunque la muerte no es algo que asustara a Draco demasiado. Era algo que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo: probablemente nunca llegaría a cumplir los veintitrés. Draco tenía miedo a otras muchas cosas: a sufrir, al fracaso, a su padre, a no estar a la altura de las expectativas, a no hacer nada importante en la vida, a no dejar huella, a ser uno más entre un número infinito de gente en el que su existencia no hace ninguna diferencia. Pero no a la muerte.

Draco sabía muy bien quien era su padre y cual era su bando en la guerra que se avecinaba. Decir que no le gustaba sería quedarse corto.  
Pero él sabía cual era su papel. Era consciente de que no había sido enviado a Dursmtrang sin ningún motivo. Y que como único heredero de los Malfoy tenía obligaciones, siempre había tenido la certeza de que ese día llegaría y tendría que dejar atrás su adolescencia idílica para formar parte del oscuro mundo de su padre y su familia.  
Draco Malfoy era solo un pobre chico que formaba parte de un plan que le venía demasiado grande. Él lo sabía.  
Pero nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto.  
No ahora. Su carrera como jugador profesional de quidditch estaba en completo auge, era el maldito rey de Durmstrang, tenía prácticamente a todas las generaciones de jóvenes magos comiendo de su mano, incluso había patentado un par de pociones bajo un seudónimo.  
Supongo que es cierto eso de que tras la calma llega la tormenta.

-A ver si me he enterado bien, ¿Harry Potter va a venir a ver el partido? ¿Mi partido? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Harry Potter? ¿El-maldito-chico-que-vivió? ¿ESE Harry Potter?  
-Draco, hijo mío, ¿a cuantos Harry Potter conoces?  
-Realmente Potter es un apellido bastante común en Inglaterra. Y Harry no es el nombre más original tampoco que digamos. Así que si cogemos la probabilidad estadística de que yo, una figura pública inglesa conozca a alguien que se llama Harry Potter no es tan descabellada como podría parecer en un principio.  
-Draco  
-¿Sí, Padre?  
-Deja de ser un pedante y céntrate.  
-Sí, padre- contestó Draco intentando aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir. Que respetara a su padre no significa que no le gustara sacarle de sus casillas de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, tenía tan solo dieciséis años.  
-Draco creo que no entiendes la importancia de esto.  
-Claro que lo entiendo, padre- dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa- y me temo que sé que no tengo elección.  
Agarró todas sus cosas y se dirigió violentamente hacia la salida.  
-Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo un partido que ganar y alguien a quien impresionar.

 

* * *

  
Draco no estaba centrado. Era el partido más importante de toda su carrera y estaba pensando en la maldita sonrisa nerviosa de Harry Potter. Por Merlín, había sido lo más adorable que había visto en toda su vida.  
Mientras el joven jugador de quidditch pensaba en unos posibles papeles de adopción, una bludger con no muy buenas intenciones le obligó a esquivarla haciendo un movimiento rápido y desequilibrándolo.  
El sonido de todo el publico conteniendo el aliento inundó el estadio.  
-Malfoy, ¿se puede saber donde cojones crees que estas?- le gritó Krum en desde un par de metros más lejos- céntrate, ¡eres el jodido buscador!  
Un par de lo que Draco estaban seguro que eran insultos búlgaros salieron de la boca de su compañero. Casi era capaz de ver la cara de decepción de su padre.  
Krum tenía razón. No podía dejar de distraerse con los pensamientos que el rondaban por la cabeza. Y mucho menos con lo que sabía que pasaría al final del partido.  
Y así, todavía bocabajo debido a la rápida maniobra anterior divisó la snitch no muy lejos.  
La rapidez con la que se puso en marcha sorprendió a todo el público.  
El partido no duraría mucho más.

 

 

 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como son muy cortos he decidido subir este también, espero que os guste!!

Aquel era sin ninguna duda el mejor día que Harry había tenido nunca. Había ido a ver la final de quidditch con sus amigos, donde no solo ha visto a su ídolo sino que han mantenido contacto visual, Draco Malfoy había hecho lo que muchos ya llamaban “la jugada de su vida”, Bulgaria había ganado el encuentro y se encontraba celebrándolo junto a sus amigos en la tienda de campaña de la familia.

  
-¡Harry! Cuéntales a Fred y George lo que te ha pasado antes con Malfoy que a mí no me creen.

  
-¿Pretendes que creamos que Malfoy, el dios griego del quidditch, ha guiñado el ojo a nuestro desastre de amigo aquí presente?-preguntó George mientras ambos hermanos pasaban su brazo por sus hombros- No te ofendas Harry.

  
-Sí, no te ofendas- repitió Fred

  
-¡Os lo digo enserio!- respondió un enfado Ron- ¡Harry vamos cuéntaselo!

  
Y Harry, como era obvio, estaba más que encantado de contar esa historia las veces que hiciera falta. Relató con un brillo especial en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes lo vivido hace apenas un par de horas.  
Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de la historia algo lo interrumpió.

  
Gritos.

  
Fuera había gente gritando. Y no de cualquier manera. Gritaban de pánico.  
Rápidamente Harry salió de la tienda seguido de la fiel familia Weasly para encontrarse con el completo caos; la gente corría de un lado para otro, unos lanzaban hechizos mientras otros usaban sus trasladores para huir lo más rápido posible de la batalla que se estaba formando. Una palabra sobresalía entre la confusión: Mortífagos. Los Mortífagos los estaban atacando.

  
-Volved todos al traslador y permanecer juntos- dijo Arthur Weasly mientras se dirigía varita en mano hacia el epicentro del ataque.

  
La gente corría sin saber muy bien a donde empujándolos mientras intentaban llegar a la posición del traslador. El fuego lo consumía todo, apenas dejaba a Harry ver a sus amigos que iban un par de palmos por delante suyo. Harry no sabía si se ahogaba a causa de estar corriendo, por el humo o del desconcierto que le rodeaba.  
_¿Qué hacían allí los mortífagos? ¿Por qué atacar ahora cuando la gente podía escapar más fácilmente en vez de haberlo hecho mientras todos estaban pendientes del partido? ¿Qué habían venido a buscar? ¿Sabían que estaba allí? ¿Venían a por él?_  
Harry no pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por culpa suya le pasara por la cabeza. No era la primera vez que alguien salía mal parado por estar cerca suyo en el momento equivocado. Estaba seguro que tampoco sería la última.

  
Entonces los vio.

  
Tapados completamente por sus túnicas negras y ocultados en las mascaras que les representaban. Realmente eran ellos. Los mortífagos estaban atacando.  
Todo el cuerpo se le paralizó. Harry no estaba listo para una lucha como esta, todavía era mágicamente inferior a cualquier miembro de las filas de Voldemort.  
Le iban a matar. Tenía que salir de ahí.  
Siguió adelante a pesar de haber perdido a sus amigos, le parecía oír la voz de Hermione gritar su nombre, pero no estaba seguro. Había demasiado ruido. Demasiados gritos.  
El pánico dominaba a la gente. Nadie parecía poder razonar de manera sensata en esos momentos. Todos eran esclavos de su instinto primario de supervivencia. Ni siquiera Harry acostumbrado algo más que el resto a las situaciones peligrosas era capaz de sobrellevar la situación. Nunca había tenido que vérselas con un equipo de mortífagos al completo y estaba seguro de que no saldría muy bien parado. El ruido era ensordecedor, el humo quemaba en los pulmones a cada respiración y sus ojos luchaban por ver algo más allá que manchas difusas. No sabía a donde iba, la marea de gente le arrastraba lejos de lo que le parecía que era la dirección del traslador.  
Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.  
En un intento de zafarse de la multitud la gente sin apenas verle comenzó a golpearle hasta que se cayó al suelo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse a causa de la caída le pareció ver una cabellera rubia inclinarse hacia él.

 

* * *

  
Harry comenzó a despertase con una agradable sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. No. No era una sensación. Era magia. Alguien le estaba curando mágicamente y Harry podía jurar que era la magia más extraña y agradable que había conocido nunca.  
La de Hermione era fría pero confiable, la de Ron era más bien un alboroto de calidez. Pero esta era muy distinta a la de sus amigos. Esta no era una magia blanca, tampoco era negra. Se sentía como… una mezcla de las dos. Podía sentir preocupación y ganas de ayudar, pero también un poder oscuro increíble.

  
Toda esa magia gritaba peligro.  
Y a Harry le encantó.

  
Hasta que el fuerte olor a quemado termino de despertarlo. El partido de quidditch. Los mortífagos por todas partes. Él perdido entre el caos. Draco Malfoy inclinándose hacia él.  
Abrió los ojos lo más rápido que ningún humano lo había hecho anteriormente y de un salto se separó del mago que le estaba curando. No sabría decir cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

  
-Vaya, veo que estás mejor. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

  
-¿Qué?-dijo un tono más alto del que le habría gustado.

  
-Que si estas bien. Creo que tienes una contusión bastante fuerte en la cabeza, te he curado la mayor parte de tus heridas, pero la verdad es que la magia curativa no es mi fuerte.

  
Harry le había escuchado perfectamente. Ese “qué” en realidad quería significar un “ _¿qué hacemos aquí?, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Por que estabas curando? ¿Como me encontraste? ¿Y los mortífagos? ¿Se han ido ya? ¿Seguimos en peligro?_ ”

  
Además, y una mierda la magia curativa no era su fuerte. Lo que el chico le acababa de hacer estaba al nivel de Pomfrey, apenas sentía un poco de molestia en su cabeza.  
-Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. Gracias.

  
-No ha sido nada, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo- ahí estaba la sonrisa encantadora. Harry sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

  
-¿Cómo me encontraste? Quiero decir, aquello era un completo caos.

  
-Ah, bueno. Salí del estadio con mi escoba en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Iba con intención de luchar e intentar detenerlos, pero mientras volaba vi como alguien era golpeado y baje a ayudar sin pensarlo. No me di cuenta de que eras tu hasta que te cargue en mi escoba.

  
-Oh. Gracias.

  
-No hay de que, Harry Potter.

  
-¿Sabes quien soy?

  
-¡Por su puesto que se quien eres! Vivo en Noruega, no en alguna isla perdida alejada de todo contacto con cualquier civilización- dijo riéndose- quizás no lo sabes, pero yo soy inglés. Y no creo que haya algún niño inglés que no haya crecido oyendo las historias de Harry Potter, El Niño que vivió.

  
-Sí lo sé, eres de Wiltshire- ante la extrañada pero divertida mirada de Malfoy Harry se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido- quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe eso. Todos en Hogwarts te admiran, incluso si no te gusta el quidditch te ves forzado a escuchar tu nombre por los pasillos. No es que a mi no me gustes, ¡claro que lo haces! Pero no de la manera que estas pensando, sino me gustas como persona, ósea claro que eres una persona no me vas a gustar como animal, pero que no me gustas de esa manera… ¡no es que seas feo ni atractivo! pero yo… lo que quiero decir es que te admiro mucho por tus logros.

  
Malfoy, que había estado mirando sorprendido como Harry se ponía nervioso el solo rompió a reírse. Harry descubrió un dato más sobre el jugador de quidditch: que su risa era de esas que te hacen reír a ti también con solo escucharla. Era ruidosa, pero no de una manera excéntrica, sino más bien era de ese tipo de personas que se reían de verdad, con todo lo que tenían.  
Harry, sin poder evitarlo y olvidando un poco la vergüenza que sentía, rió con él.


End file.
